The Law of the Jungle
by Th3Leg3ndHimself
Summary: Years after team RWBY lived and died, the Traveler arrives on Remnant. Life prospers under the Traveler. An inevitable darkness follows the traveler... Humanity and Faunus are pushed to near extinction. Team RWBY is again asked for their service. Together they will push back the Darkness.
1. Awakening

_"Now this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky, and the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back; for the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack._

Death.

It's something that beckons us all. We all die eventually; succumb to the darkness that is inevitable. In that we are the same… What makes us different is what we do with the light we have before we go, for even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

Team RWBY and the other hunters and huntresses are long since gone from our world. They came into our world, served their purpose and burned brightly in the process, then left us. Many years later the Traveler arrived on Remnant and ushered in a Golden Age.

Remnant thrived in the Travelers presence. Civilizations expanded, the Grimm were pushed to near extinction, and their shattered moon was explored.

With Grimm at a low threat level the number of hunters and huntresses declined greatly. This would prove to be their downfall. When the darkness found the traveler, they were not ready. They fought back but the darkness proved too much.

In its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts.

 **It gave them light.**

 **It gave them Guardians.**

 **It gave them a chance.**

Ghosts set out to revive people of the Old age. This gave those not fighting hope. They could sleep easy knowing that the Guardians were here now.

A new age had begun.

The Age of Reclaiming.

- _ **Law of the Jungle-**_

The ruins of the kingdom of Vale are a sad sight. Many lives were lost here in the darkest days. Now a lone Ghost flew through the rubble, searching while it did its best to stay undetected as there was reported to be quite a bit of Fallen activity in the area.

Being seen and killed by the Fallen without finding a Guardian would be the worst case scenario as Ghosts are not infinite and they must get all the help they can get if they are to take the darkness out.

This Ghost was not looking for any old soul to revive though. It was looking for someone special. A hunter or huntress; they possessed skills that the normal guardians do not have as they use their old semblances and aura to enhance abilities.

Something caught the Ghosts attention near some ruined cars. "Found you!" the Ghost said with excitement as it spread apart and created a blue orb with his pieces flying around it. With a bright flash of blue light, the ghost reassembled.

She woke with a quick jerk of her head upward. She looked at her hands and found that she was not wearing what she normally would. Instead she was wearing a white outfit covering everything but her head.

She didn't remember how she got here or how she got into this outfit. She was completely lost by her surroundings.

"Guardian?" a male, mechanical like voice asked her, "Eyes up, Guardian."

She complied and she looked up to see a small 'orb looking thing floating in front of her. "Good," it said, "You're awake, excellent," A loud roar could be heard in the distance and it looked around worriedly. "We must hurry! Can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so," she said as she got up.

"Excellent, I am a Ghost by the way. Well, I am your Ghost actually. What's your name?

"Blake. Blake Belladonna," she said as she looked around, "Where are we?"

"The ruins of the Kingdom of Vale, it was overrun many years ago by the Darkness."

"Vale? This can't be Vale! It was so well protected, and what is this Darkness?" Blake asked her Ghost as she was not sure what he was talking about.

"You have been dead many years, Blake," It said softly.

Blake's heart stopped upon hearing this. How could that possibly of been true.

"Look, Blake. You are going to see some things that you will not understand, but when we get back to the city I will explain everything… The Fallen and the Grimm are much stronger than you once knew." The Ghost concluded

Blake had no idea what these Fallen things were, but she knew that if they were classed with the Grimm then they are enemies. Right now she needed to trust this Ghost and get out of here. Blake suddenly realized something and gasped.

"… My friends, my team." She asked sadly. "If I have been dead… Then what of them?"

The ghost sighed, "Dead most likely." Blake looked down at this. "But." He continued, "There is a chance that they were revived just like I revived you."

Blake nodded. At least there was _some_ hope for them. Something else came to Blake's mind at that moment. Where was her weapon at?

"My weapon…" Blake said aloud before looking around her frantically. She searched for a few seconds before seeing something sticking in the ground a few feet from her. She pulled it out; sure enough it was Gambol Shroud. Blake looked at it sadly though as the years had taken its toll on her weapon. It was rusted, none of the mechanisms worked, and she doubted that it would fire.

"May I?" Blake looked up to her Ghost who asked the question and she nodded. She held out her hand and the weapon disappeared in a flash as well as the Ghost.

"I'm still here she heard inside her head."

"How…?" she pondered but decided not to go further.

"I'm infusing your light into it. One more second…" The voice of her Ghost said. A second later, the ghost appeared and a good as new Gambol Shroud now lay in her palms.

Blake was astounded, "Thank you," she managed to get out.

"You are welcome, Huntress. Now you have your weapon, great, let's get going now." The ghost finished with excitement before disappearing once again.

Blake somehow knew where to go. She guessed that somehow the Ghost was inside her head and was directing her to their destination.

She went into a clearing just outside a big wall and something felt wrong to her. She felt as if she was being watched and she knew her Ghost did too. She heard a roar and a large, four armed alien looking thing came out of cover. It was white and wore a black cloak on its back

"A Fallen Captain, one of the higher ranking officers of the Fallen regime. It has a shield which is vulnerable to arc damage. Be careful," It said, "I doubt that you have ever fought one of these things before."

The Fallen captain held its gun it two of its four hands and started to fire upon Blake. Blake used her semblance to move out of the way and let the clone take a hit. The Captain, along with the Ghost were thrown off by this.

The Captain came out of its wonder and started to charge Blake with two swords. Blake drew her own swords and clashed with the Captain. Sparks flew as metal hit each other. Blake used her clone to jump back. Blake's instincts came over her and she acted on impulse. She started to spark with arc energy she charged the Captain. During her run she disappeared and reappeared in front of her target. She stabbed at her target. The Captain was not prepared and in one strike, its shield broke and her blade pierced the Fallen in the heart. That is, assuming it had a heart there.

The Fallen fell with black blood coming out of its wound. Blake watched as the Fallen went down. She killed her first alien. She found herself wondering what had happened to humanity, to her friends, and most importantly her team.

"We'll find them, Blake." The Ghost said as if reading her thoughts which he could for all she knew. Blake walked over and pulled the black cloak off of the fallen. She put it on her back, it reminded her of Ruby so she decided she'd keep it.

"I know we will," Blake responded, "I think the city would be a good place to start."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying my story so far! I'll continue to update as often as possible. Thanks for reading and give me a review please to tell me what was good, what wasn't, or what you would like to see. Until next time!**


	2. The Temple

**Edit- Fixed a mistake that was pointed out where I said Earth instead of Remnant. My apologies. To answer his/hers question about how there can be so much hive on the moon if its shattered, well if you look at the moon in RWBY, there is still just barely less than half of it still in one big piece. Also in Destiny, the moon is a very small map on the surface compared to the rest of the planets.**

 _"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."_

She sat back in her seat of her spaceship, bored out of her mind. She looked to her left, then to her right. Seeing the black and yellow spaceship to her left, and the red and black to her right made her wish they could just take one big ship. At least then she would have someone to talk to on the ride, but Amanda didn't have any ships like that.

She sighed, how long had it been since she was awoken? It had to be a least a year or two since she was thrown into this crazy world with aliens. The Warlock that woke her had recognized her fortunately, and she was with him now going to the moon along with another friend.

She looked at her weapons strapped to her wrist. Ember Celica, her baby, the tower told her it was classified as an Exotic armor piece that doubled as a weapon. She had become a Titan and could manipulate Arc, Void, and Solar. Most Titans at her stage would not be able to manipulate all three yet, but Yang's semblance and affinity for fire gave her Solar abilities early as well as the ability to self-resurrect herself like a Sunsinger Warlock.

"Ready, Yang?" her Ghost appeared as they approached the moon's surface. She nodded in confirmation and strapped her auto rifle, the Cydonia-AR3 to her back. It was nothing special but it got the job done. She also took a sniper rifle and rocket launcher just in case. All her weapons were classified as green rarity or "uncommon." She had yet to find any rare weapons that she liked better so she continued to use her green weapons.

She dropped out of her ship at the same time as her other two teammates, the same two that had found her and awoken her.

"The moon… Nice place," he said as he pulled out his hand cannon. You could tell just by looking at him that he was a Pre-Golden Age hunter. Not just because he possessed arc abilities as a warlock, but because of his gray and yellow robes which were infused with blue electric dust that glowed slightly. His helmet was a dark black that resembled that of an assassins mask. The Warlock was Anthony Black, a very good friend of Yang's during her first life. They were so close they referred to each other as brother and sister.

His semblance allows him to cloak like a blade dancer and his high affinity for electricity gives him his Arc energy.

"I thought so too," the other warlock beside him said, which was his girlfriend and also a very good friend of Yang's. She wore red and black with a red helmet that resembled an Ursa Major. Her semblance is telekinesis which allows her to manipulate objects. She had yet to manipulate Arc energy at her level of skill. Her name was Destiny Parker.

"It's a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here," Yang commented with a shrug as she slung her rifle over her shoulder.

"Dying here is much more likely," Destiny's Ghost said.

"Buzz kill," Anthony said dryly. "Do we know what we are looking for exactly or are we just going to wander around?"

"A guardian went dark here not so long ago. We need to find out what happened to him. I'm setting a waypoint for your HUD." his Ghost responded.

"No sparrow link yet, huh? Looks like we're walking," Yang said with a sigh.

Destiny laughed, "Cheer up Yang, it's not that far."

Yang only grunted in response. They walked up a big slope and took a left towards a large building with a long line that appeared to be some sort of transmit line stretching across the moon's surface.

"In the station," Yang's ghost said, "The guardian reported to have engaged Fallen from an unknown house and captured this station."

They entered the station and dropped where the floor lowered. There were many different electronic devices in the room.

"That console shows sign of activity, probably the guardian's ghost."

Anthony set is Ghost to scan the console and after a few short moments the ghost returned to Anthony, "It has info on an old colony base. Maybe he's still there."

"Let's hit it then!" Yang said as she ran to the door but was halted as a cloaked Fallen Vandal. Yang swiftly took it out with a one hit punch from Ember Celica.

"Contact!" Anthony yelled as he ran for cover behind the doorway while Yang took cover behind the opposite side of the doorway. They popped out and started firing their hand cannon and auto rifle respectively.

Destiny threw an axion bolt grenade that sent two seekers out to track down enemies. As soon as her grenade was out of her hand she pulled out her scout rifle and started shooting.

The number of enemies diminished and Anthony charged out the door, popping a headshot on an unlucky Dregg peeking behind a corner. Yang and Destiny soon followed suit and ran out the door to take out more enemies. Soon they were moving up a ramp where more Fallen were gathering.

Destiny noticed a captain with a shield. It would be harder to kill that the rest. "We've got a captain!"

"I got him," Yang grinned as she exploded with fire and started shooting enemies with Ember Celica, though with her super active her shots caused much bigger explosions. She took out Fallen left and right before s the captain was all that was left. She shot multiple shots at the Captain. It was enough to bring its shield down and hit it a couple of times, but her super ran out then while she was directly in front of her enemy.

"Shit!" she dove to her left behind cover while the Captain managed to take her shield down and damage her. "That'll leave a mark."

The Captain started closing on her position but was stopped by a shotgun to the face which sent it reeling backward. Anthony stood in front of it now and cocked his shotgun. "Bye Bye." He grinned under his helmet as he shot it again causing its head to explode and black ichor to spill.

"Thanks for the save, Anthony," Yang said in appreciation.

"Anytime, Sis," he said happily.

"Fallen dropship," Destiny pointed out towards a bit of a clearing where more Fallen were being deployed.

"These ones are mine!" Anthony stated before jumping off the platform and towards the enemies. Just as they began to fire at him he was struck by lightning and was surrounded by Arc energy. He thrust his hands outward and energy sprang out towards his enemies. The Arc energy chained off each enemy and caused the enemies to die quickly.

After just a few moments the enemies were gone. Another Fallen ship headed towards the station and deployed more troops. Destiny and Anthony were already on it. Destiny shot her nova bomb and took out a good portion of them. A handful of Fallen and a Servitor remained. Yang proceeded to shoot two rockets at the Servitor, taking it out with ease. Destiny picked off the rest of the Fallen with her scout rifle.

The three Guardians regrouped. "That was fun," Yang said.

Anthony nodded in agreement, "Now back to the guardian that went dark."

"Your sparrows are linked now," his Ghost said with excitement.

"Great, lets hurry," Destiny said.

The three sped past some more Fallen and made it to the colony base without any more contact aside from a few scattered Fallen here and there.

They arrived in the circular building. "Looks like he camped out here," Yang's ghost said. "Let's see if we can find anything useful.

Yang walked to the center console and let her Ghost scan it. A few moments later, Ghost was done, "Looks like he went to a place called the temple of Crota. Not too far from here."

"Sounds religious," Yang commented.

"Probably is like there god or something," Destiny replied.

"Maybe we'll see this Hive god. If we do, just shoot him." Anthony said.

"You sound like Cayde-6, Anthony," Yang said.

Anthony just shrugged, "Not a bad thing. Anyway, let's go."

They went towards a pass on the side of the drop off. Fallen engaged them on their left. They kept moving and returned fire. They were less worried about the fallen than the Hive temple. They went through a small canyon into a clearing.

"Up ahead! Guardian down!"

Anthony deployed his Ghost on the body of the guardian. "There's nothing left," he reported back, "Not even his light… Where's his Ghost?" They looked at the door.

"My guess, is it's in there." Destiny said with a gloomy tone.

Yang sighed. "Why would it be anywhere, but in the creepy religious temple thing."

"The doors are opening," Anthony stated. He was right, the markings on the door began to glow and the door creaked open. Hive poured out, most of them were Thrall, but some were Knights and Acolytes.

Anthony used his super once again and shocked most of the thralls to death. A knight with a sword struck Anthony from behind. Taking his shield down and cutting him down with one strike. His ghost expanded and started the resurrection process.

"Shit, Anthony is down," Yang yelled to destiny. Yang took out her sniper and shot the Knight that killed Anthony is two hits to the head. "Push up and revive Anthony."

They slowly walked and fired, Yang threw a grenade to the last two Acolytes behind cover and they blew up in a ball of fire.

Destiny had Anthony revived seconds later. He nodded and started towards the door. A wizard appeared at the far end of the room and they also spotted the Ghost behind it.

Yang burst into flames again and shot at the Wizard, taking down its Solar shields with ease. Destiny stayed back with a Sniper and shot it from afar. Anthony charged with a shotgun again and took shots on it. He was forced to retreat by the black cloud of poison.

The Wizard shot towards Yang, who had lost her Solar energy, she was also forced to cover. Anthony took the opportunity to throw his Arc grenade at the Wizard. It exploded with Arc lighting from a cloud of energy and finishing off the Wizard.

Anthony ran to the Ghost as soon as the Wizard fell.

"The Ghost is dead," Anthony's Ghost explained, "But I can still read some of its memories. The Hive are raising an army here. Preparing to invade Remnant."

"Well that sound bad…" Anthony stated.

"Very," Yang agreed.

"Let's… Not let that happen." Destiny suggested.

They nodded in agreement, "But first lets report back to the tower." Anthony said and they started out of the temple.


	3. White Roses

" _Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It is the transition that is troublesome."_

"To your left!" the hunter in red and black with a matching red cloak yelled to her partner which she was currently back to back with. In response, the other hunter, this one in white with a light blue cloak, turned to her left and fired a shotgun blast into a Vex Minotaur's chest.

"Remind me why we ever took this job," the girl in the red said to her partner. "The Vanguard always get us caught up in a fight for our lives." She threw a knife into the chest of a Vex Disciple.

"I don't know, just shut up and shoot, Ruby, you dolt!" The girl in white yelled back.

"Jeez, Weiss, don't have to be so rude about it." Ruby blasted away another Vex with her Crescent Rose.

Currently the two were knee deep in Vex. They were sent to Venus to investigate surges in power along the Shattered Coast of Venus. They found the source of the power, it happened to be a mob of Vex.

"Push to that old outpost," Ruby ordered as she pointed her finger at the decaying structure. They did so while mowing down the Vex in the process. The two guardians were both taking hits at this point, but their shields held strong at the moment.

Ruby and Weiss took cover behind the structure. Ruby peaked out to see how many Vex were still on them.

"About 15 or so more, Weiss," Ruby reported to her partner. Weiss reloaded her shotgun then switched to her Rapier, Myrtenaster, while Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and switched it to her scythe form.

"On three?" Weiss asked which Ruby nodded in response.

"3-2-1," Ruby counted down and they charged the Vex. Ruby swept her weapon horizontally to the ground and instantly took down three of them. Four Vex in a group together to her left opened fire on her. She used her semblance and jumped into the air at lightning speed. While in the air she shot one of them, then used the recoil her weapon to launch herself at the other Vex. She took more fire from them, but her shield stayed up to about half power. She sliced the rest of the Vex with ease. She grinned to herself, but that grin was wiped off quickly as a sniper shot rang through the air and hit her in the shoulder. She returned fire and took out the sniper with one shot. Her aura started to heal her wound and her shield began to regenerate again.

While Ruby was doing that, Weiss's battle was not going as well… First of all, she had a Minotaur and two snipers that currently had her having to continuously move to keep from being hit.

She stopped in her tracks and put up glyph in front of her to stop the sniper fire. She was now in between the sniper and the Minotaur with the rest of the Vex though. Leaving the glyph up she switched to her scout rifle. She quickly shot the four Vex Disciples. The Minotaur became a problem as it was shooting a Void splash damage gun and inflicting heavy damage on Weiss. Her shield was now on 25 percent. _"A few more shots from that Minotaur and I'm toast."_ She thought. _"Looks like I'm going to have to do something crazy."_ She dropped her glyph and threw and arc bolt grenade at the snipers which caused them to crouch down and become surrounded by a fire shield. Weiss took the time to take out the remaining Minotaur behind her which was currently about to hit her with its metal arms. Instead she countered by jumping and doing a backflip. While in air she took out her void shotgun. While she was facing down towards the Minotaur she shot it once. Taking down its shield and damaging it heavily. She cocked her shotgun and hit it again as she landed. The Minotaur fell and Weiss smiled, but she knew the job wasn't quite over. Those snipers were out of her shield and firing on her again.

She grinned as she activated her super. Her shield went up to full power and she now had lightning fast movements. She used Myrtenaster and charged the snipers. She struck them swiftly. They both went down with one hit each.

The two Guardians were now alone on the coast. "Well, that was fun!" Ruby exclaimed happily. Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled at her partner in response and started walking off.

"Let's just get back to the tower and tell them we're done here." She said. Ruby followed her and happily bounced along to their ships.

 _ **-Law of the Jungle-**_

"So, a pack of Vex were the one causing the power fluctuations, huh?" Cayde-6, the Exo hunter Vanguard mentor questioned. His robotic traits showing as his mouth glowed as he spoke. "But it seems you two Guardians handled them alright. Good work."

"Thanks, Cayde," Ruby quipped happily. Weiss stood by her side with her hands behind her back. She simply nodded in response.

"Now," Cayde began, "You have some time to rest. The Vanguard doesn't have anything for you at the moment so… do whatever you want! See you around Guardians." Cayde waved as he started off towards the Hall of Guardians. Leaving Ruby and Weiss alone in the tower plaza to do whatever they like.

"So… What shall we do?" Ruby turned to her partner and asked with her arms crossed.

Weiss sighed. "Let's just get back to the house." She answered with obvious sadness in her voice. Ruby acknowledged the sadness, but decided not to call her out on it just yet.

"Okay," Ruby said softly as they headed towards the elevator that would take them down from the tower and to the city. The pair owned a house in the city. It was two stories with three beds and two bathrooms. There is a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and one bathroom downstairs. The two other bedrooms and bathroom are upstairs. It was big in the standards of the city, so they are lucky to have this house. They were only able to afford this house was by selling a very expensive set of jewelry that had been Weiss's.

They walked through the front door and headed to the living room. With another sigh from Weiss, they both sat down on their couch. Ruby turned their television on; the news came on with a story about a gas explosion downtown.

Ruby watched the story intently until the end while her partner stared at the ground. Ruby turned off the television when she noticed this. If Weiss noticed she didn't react.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?"

Weiss looked up at her with sadness. She nodded in response, tears forming in her eyes. Ruby moved closer to Weiss while taking her hand in hers. "Weiss…" Ruby whispered in her ear. "It's going to be alright. We'll find them. I know it."

Weiss looked at her with tears streaming down her face. "How can we be sure? Blake, Yang, Anthony, Winter! All of them, we have no idea if they are alive again like us…"

"They are Weiss," Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's head. "I just know it."

"But-" Weiss started, but was interrupted by Ruby's lips on hers. Weiss was surprised as in her old life she had not been with Ruby when she died. Weiss did not pull away from her though, instead she sat dumb founded. Ruby pulled out of the kiss a moment later, but remained clinging to Weiss.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I got carried away... I'm going to go get some fresh air." Ruby released her grip on Weiss and moved towards the door in a rush.

"Ruby!" Weiss tried to stop her, but Ruby used her semblance to get away in a flash. Weiss stood at the open doorway. She thought about looking for Ruby but she knew that she would most likely never find her if she didn't want to be found. Ruby could handle herself, she would come back eventually.

Weiss's scroll beeped with a message. It was from Cayde.

 _Guardian,_

 _Please report to the tower tomorrow at 0700 hours. We've got a mission for you and your partner. So yeah. See you then Guardian._

 _From-_

 _The badass hunter Vanguard mentor Cayde-6_

" _Great, better get some sleep."_ She thought to herself _, "Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us."_

* * *

 **A/N: Sup people? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you like, didn't like, or what you would like to see with a review or PM. See you next chapter!**


	4. Reunion

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it."_

Anthony awoke in the middle of the night. Destiny lay beside him fast asleep. He decided he needed some water and went to the kitchen. As he got his water he looked out the window of the house. He spotted Yang sitting outside in the grass looking up at the shattered moon.

He set down his glass and walked outside to her. "Hey." he said as approached her position on the lawn.

"Hey," she said without taking her eyes off the sky.

"Don't you think you should get some sleep, Yang?" Anthony questioned as he sat next to her.

"Tried." Was her only response to him. She seemed distant from him. Like she wasn't really here talking right now.

"Are you okay? What's on your mind, Yang."

"I'm fine, Anthony."

"Are you sure caus-"

"I said I'm fine!" she turned to him with red eyes. Anthony frowned and she sighed. "Sorry, Anthony…"

"It's fine," he replied. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"I-I really miss Ruby… and Blake… and Weiss…" Yang said softly. In response Anthony wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't say that we will find them because I don't know that that is true, but I will tell you that I think that there is a high chance that a Ghost brought them back just like Destiny, you, and me." He said in a comforting tone.

Yang sighed. "I can't even sleep because they are on my mind and I feel like I'm failing them by not finding them yet." She admitted.

"Well if you can't sleep because of the guilt then try not to think about not finding them. Think about how happy they'll be when we do find them because if they are alive, then I know that they'll be trying to find us too. Now… I'll talk to Cayde and the other Vanguard mentors in the morning and ask about them."

"Thanks, Anthony. I needed this." Yang said as she and Anthony got up. He replied with a hug.

"Anytime, Sis." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now try to get some rest. Goodnight, Yang. I love you."

"Love you too, Anthony." She smiled. "See you in the morning.

 _ **-Law of the Jungle-**_

"What do you mean you wouldn't know Cayde?" Anthony asked, "You are here like all day. You see everyone that comes through here."

Anthony went to Cayde at around 8' o clock that morning to see what he could find out about his friends.

"I'm sorry Guardian, but I see hundreds of Guardians a day," Cayde explained, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "And I hardly ever do I learn the name of the Guardians."

"What if I describe them?" Anthony purposed.

Cayde sighed, "I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Shoot Guardian."

"Okay, well," Anthony thought of what Ruby might be wearing these days. "Okay, she would most likely be wearing red and black. She normally wears a red cloak. She probably has a rose insignia on her armor. She is energenic all the time, has silver eyes, black hair with red tips… That sound like anyone you would know?"

"Hmm, yeah actually, I just sent her and another Guardian dressed in all white with snowflake insignias on her armor on a mission about… Mmm- half hour ago." Cayde replied.

"That's them!" Anthony exclaimed happily. "Where did you send them?"

"The Cosmodrome. They are to get an array system up and running." Cayde replied. "Say… The red one was a lot more quiet than usual. I think there was some tension between those two Guardians."

"That doesn't surprise me…" Anthony concluded with a smirk, "Thank you very much, Cayde."

"Your welcome, Guardian."

Anthony quickly sent a message to Yang and Destiny to meet him in the Cosmodrome as soon as possible. Then he hopped in his spaceship and set course.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

"This Ghost still holds the codes to the Array!" Ruby's Ghost exclaimed. "I'll set a waypoint on your HUD to the array."

Ruby and Weiss set off in awkward silence. They had barely spoken two words about what had occurred the previous night. Weiss figured she would talk to her about it when she had some time to think about it.

"Fallen ahead." Ruby informed her quietly as she took out her Crescent Rose. She shifted it into its sniper form and opened fire, taking out a few Dreggs instantly. A captain with dual swords charged them while some Vandals hung back and shot at them with their pulse guns.

Weiss ran to meet the Captain with her rapier. She created a glyph to block the Captain's first strike. As the Fallen elite recoiled, Weiss stabbed at it with electric dust selected on her rapier, taking down the Captain's shield instantly.

Weiss jumped back as the Captain swung at her and Ruby jumped over her and swung her scythe downwards at the Captain. The captain crossed his swords and blocked Ruby's blow. Ruby pulled her trigger and hit the captain. The captain roared angrily. Ruby ran at it with lightning fast speed. She quickly slashed the Captain multiple times before it knew what hit him.

Weiss sheathed her weapon and grabbed her scout rifle off her back. She disposed of the remaining Fallen quickly.

"There, take me to that console." Ruby's Ghost said as he directed them on their HUD. The Ghost began to scan the console and after a few seconds he returned to Ruby. "Outside, the array is opening."

Weiss and Ruby walked out to see the enormous array system rise and expand. They watched in awe, but they were soon interrupted by the screeching of hive jump ships.

"We've got Hive! I'm reading four ships inbound." Weiss's Ghost informed them. Sure enough four Hive ships entered at once and started deploying troops. Knights, thrall, and Acolytes poured in. Ruby and Weiss took cover on either side of the large doorway. Ruby kneeled down and started shooting the advancing thrall with her sniper. Weiss popped out of cover and took a headshot on an acolyte behind cover.

Weiss noticed that a Knight with a sword began to advance them. It was stronger than a normal knight. It was equipped with armor and seemed little affected by the bullets Weiss was putting in him.

It was only a few yards from the two Guardians when suddenly two swords pierced its back. Weiss looked at it curiously as it fell to its knees. Then she saw the Guardian behind the knight kick it forward. The Guardian waved before he burst with electricity and started taking out the other Hive. Weiss saw a nova bomb fly from the other side of the battlefield and take out a few Hive.

Shed decided now was a good time to use her super and started slicing through hive. Ruby also began to use her super and her sniper became surrounded by fire and she took three shots at a Hive knight, killing it. The number of hive had diminished greatly with only half a dozen acolytes left.

This was when the last Guardian presented themselves. This guardian used her gauntlets and took out the last of the Hive with a fiery explosion.

" _Could it be?"_ Weiss sked herself as she watched the Guardian. The five Guardians now stood in the middle of the battlefield. Weiss and Ruby stood by each other and then the other three by each other.

"So… who are you?" Weiss broke the silence.

"I'm hurt Weiss." The Guardian in yellow and orange spoke. "You didn't recognize my kick ass fighting abilities?"

Yang took off her Helmet and smirked. Weiss and Ruby gasped then removed their own helmets.

Ruby got teary eyed and rushed Yang with arms out. "Yang!"

Yang returned it happily. "I hope you aren't gonna leave me out of this hug," Anthony said as he and Destiny both took off their helmets.

"Anthony… Destiny…" Ruby said as the two joined them in the hug with Yang. This left Weiss there still with a shocked face.

"You gonna join us Ice Queen or you just gonna stand there." Yang smirked at Weiss.

Weiss smiled and ran to join them in the hug. "It's so good to see you three. It took you long enough!"

"Ahh, Weissy. Did you miss us?" Anthony teased.

"Yes I did," she admitted. "Now, I have so many questions for you three."

"In due time." Yang said slowly as she brushed Ruby's hair with her hand. "In due time…"


	5. Recon

**A/N: Hello! So i mistakenly uploaded the wrong chapter for a different story and hadn't noticed since i named the chapter correctly but selected the wrong document. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience i'll see to it that this never happens again. Without further ado here is the real chapter five.**

" _Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that."_

"Guardian, they are closing on us," the mechanical like voice echoed.

"I know I'm doing my best to keep them at bay, but we are trapped in here," Blake replied as she then stepped out of her cover behind a desk and used Gambol shroud to slow the advancing Fallen soldiers. She successfully popped three in the head and dove back into cover as more pulse energy bullets flew over her.

Blake was in a bad position. She was backed up against a wall with little cover and three dozen Fallen in front of her only exit. This was just supposed to be a reconnaissance mission in the ruins of Vale, but it turned into a whole lot more when three fallen ships came out of nowhere and ambushed her. It was not a good day for Blake.

Snapping back out of cover, Blake shot a rocket towards her foes taking out a good number of them but soon the gap she made in their advance was flooded with more Fallen. Blake went back into cover to reload her rocket launcher for another strike. Her attention was soon turned though when not one, but two shock grenades landed next to her. She froze for a second in fear.

"Oh, sh-"

 _Bang!_

 _ **-8 hours earlier-**_

Blake stirred as she woke. She found that her covers had come off her during the night and she was starting to get cold. She sighed as she shivered and looked at the blankets on the floor, she missed Yang. Yang had always been her source of heat on cold winter nights or when she was sick in the form of her semblance. She would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed sleeping so close to her partner. Yang would offer her to sleep with her many times, Blake usually declined because she didn't want to seem needy, but right now she wouldn't mind lying in bed next to her partner...

Snapping out of her thought, she began to remake her bed. Her apartment was smaller than most. It was only meant to fit two people at most. There was a small kitchen and living room along with a single bathroom with a shower.

Blake decided to put on some coffee and then get in the shower as she waited for it to brew. She went to her dresser and pulled out her normal everyday clothes which are identical to the outfit she wore when she attended Beacon.

Blake headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. She returned to the smell of fresh coffee in the air. She proceeded to get a mug and pour herself a cup, adding some cream and sugar to her cup before taking a sip. She stood their leaning against her kitchen counter sipping on her coffee for some time before her scroll began to beep in the other room.

She quickly set down her mug on a nearby countertop and headed to her bedroom to answer her scroll. Picking up her scroll, Blake opened up her scroll and found she had a message from her Vanguard mentor, Cayde-6. Blake scanned the document quickly.

 _Guardian,_

 _Please report to the tower ASAP. We have a mission for you to undertake so get here on the double._

 _From-_

 _The badass hunter Vanguard mentor Cayde-6_

Blake sighed. Today was supposed to be her day off, but apparently the dark forces had other plans… Stupid dark forces. With that Blake went to retrieve her Ghost which was in sleep mode in her living room.

Blake touched it and it instantly woke up. "Hello Blake," the mechanical man's voice chirped.

"Hello, Ghost," Blake replied with a small smile. "Come along we've got work to do." The ghost instantly replied and disappeared but Blake could still feel its presence.

Blake went to her room and pulled out her battle attire. It consisted of the same colors she normally would wear. Black boots with black leggings spotted with white portions on the knee guards and belt, black and white chest piece, white shoulder guards with black gauntlets, a special white helmet with a black visor that tailored to her Faunus ears, with her black cloak to finish it off.

After she was done gearing up, Blake quickly left her apartment, once on the street; Blake took in a breath of fresh air before setting course to the Tower. The streets were filled with people going about their daily lives. Some greeted her with a wave or a simple "Guardian," but most were busy with something else.

After about a 25 minute walk, Blake arrived at the top of the Tower. She headed to the Hall of Guardians. She saw Cayde standing at the large table in the center of the room speaking to another Guardian. She waited patiently until Cayde was finished; he waved her over as soon as he was done.

"Hello, Guardian," Cayde started, "I know that you were supposed to have a day off today, but we have a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Blake asked politely.

"Two Guardians went dark in the ruins of Vale. The second was investigating the first ones disappearance and also went dark. Now normally we would send a fireteam of three or even six but we are stretched thin at the moment with the rest of the guardians on assignment."

Blake nodded her head in response. Two guardians going dark in the same place could not be good.. Guardians were well equipped to take on numerous amounts of enemies.

"We'd like you to look for them," Cayde began, "Find out anything you can about the area and then get out of there. If you meet contact, bug out and we'll send in a sweep team. We don't need to lose a third"

"Understood, Cayde," Blake replied.

"Good, now get going," Cayde said, "And good luck Guardian."

Blake immediately headed for her ship. It was a black and white kestrel class ship. Soon she was inside and heading for the ruins of Vale. She was dropped off at the coordinates of the Guardians last known location. As soon as she dropped in, she recognized the location. She was at Beacon Academy.

"This is…" Blake began. Her ghost appeared in front of her looking towards the Academy.

"Beacon Academy, once a school for training Hunters and Huntresses to fight the Grimm and keep peace," he said, "And also your old school."

"Yes…"

The building was mostly intact still but time had definitely taken a toll on the building. The tower that once held Professor Ozpins office was now caved in and exposed to the elements.

Some of the other buildings had similar damage destruction, but the building had been made to last and it had. Blake readied her weapon and went inside the very large building. She had no idea how she was going to search the whole building. Right now Blake had something she had to see right now.

She went straight to her old dorm room. She stood outside the door, hand on the handle, she let out a sigh and pushed the door open. Inside there was the four beds she and her teammates used, now scattered and broken on the floor. Blake sighed, she had half hoped to walk in and find her teammates there, but she knew that that was a foolish wish. She decided that it was best to leave a note incase her teammates also came to their dorm. Finding an empty piece of paper and old pencil in a table that was still intact, she wrote a message to her team.

 _Dear Ruby, Weiss, and Yang,_

 _If any of you find this note, come find me. I have an apartment in the city at 120_ _S 12_ _th_ _St N. If I'm not there then just wait for me. I live in apartment 213._

 _Love,_

 _Blake Belladonna_

With that done Blake found a nail and stuck it on the outside of the door. Blake continued to look at her note.

"I'm sure we'll find them eventually," Blake's Ghost assured her.

Blake looked at her note sadly, "I know," she said, "I just wish they'd hurry up and find me."

 _ **-Law of the Jungle-**_

After searching the most of the building, Blake only found a few scattered Grimm and Fallen and no clues to where the Guardians may be. There was only one place left to check, Professor Ozpin's office. Blake went to the elevator and was surprised to find that the elevator still worked. She stepped inside and pressed the button to go to the top floor. She waited patiently as the elevator crept upward.

The door opened and Blake readied Gambol Shroud in pistol form. She stepped out into the large circular room. As she could see from the ground there was a large hole in the roof close to the elevator doors and another hole in the wall behind the desk. She began to walk around the room slowly, looking for any clues that may lead to the Guardians whereabouts. She walked over to Ozpin's desk, noticing something sitting on top of the rusted countertop. Sitting on top of the desk was a… Coffee mug, still steaming hot.

Blake had only a second to contemplate what this meant before her Ghost spoke to her in her head. "Fallen ships! Three of them incoming!"

Blake acted immediately, flipping the desk over to use it as cover as the Fallen started to pile out of their ships.

"Guardian, they are closing on us," the mechanical like voice echoed.

"I know I'm doing my best to keep them at bay, but we are trapped in here," Blake replied as she then stepped out of her cover behind a desk and used Gambol shroud to slow the advancing Fallen soldiers. She successfully popped three in the head and dove back into cover as more pulse energy bullets flew over her.

Snapping back out of cover, Blake shot a rocket towards her foes taking out a good number of them but soon the gap she made in their advance was flooded with more Fallen. Blake went back into cover to reload her rocket launcher for another strike. Her attention was soon turned though when not one, but two shock grenades landed next to her. She froze for a second in fear.

"Oh, sh-"

Here she was, trapped by the Fallen in Ozpin's office; grenade about to go off and she had nowhere to go without getting lit up by the Fallen. Then an idea came to her. She activated her semblance sending a clone out of cover to distract the Fallen and she ran for the hole in the wall behind her.

"Guardian what are you doing?!" her Ghost yelled as Blake jumped out the window and the grenade exploded behind her. She used her triple jump ability to prevent from going down the very far drop. She slammed Gambol Shroud in the wall a few feet below the hole. She dangled there by one hand as her weapon threatened to detach from the wall. She stayed as still as possible, trying to not look down.

Before she could decide what her next plan of action would be she heard Fallen voices at the hole above her. She looked up to see a Fallen soldier looking down at her. It yelled something to its friends and then pointed its gun at Blake. Blake had one more card to play; she threw her sheath with her free hand at the Fallen hitting it square in the head and knocking it back. Whether she had killed it or just knocked out the Fallen she didn't know, but right now she was stuck with more than two dozen fallen above her and she had no way of fighting them off.

This time three Fallen appeared above her and aimed at her. Right now she needed a miracle. Her prayers were answered as the Fallen seemed to be hit by some invisible force and were launched off the edge. Blake could hear the sounds of fighting above and after about two minutes the fighting stopped. A figure appeared above her, this time not Fallen. The Guardian before her offered a hand which she accepted and was soon safely in Ozpin's office.

Blake now observed the Guardian before her. It seemed to be a man in green, black, and grey armor with a silver cloak covering his backside. He seemed to have a straight pole like weapon across his back. Then she looked behind him and saw another Guardian. This one was female in black and white with a tattered cape. It was purple on the inside and black on the outside. It looked oddly familiar to her…

"Who are you?" Blake questioned the two Guardians.

Instead of answering her, the pair looked at each other for a second and nodded to each other. They then proceeded to take off their helmets.

Blake's eyes went wide. The two Guardians standing before her were Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch…

 **Dun dun dun. Sorry I took so long to update. I'll try and get the next one out sooner than I did this one. As always I hope that you enjoyed! Review, fav, and follow.**


	6. Unexpected Encounters

**A/N: So so sorry this one took me so long. I been busy and lost the will to write for a little while but I'm back and I think my writing has improved. So enjoy!**

 _"Light is precious in a world so dark. Take your light and become a beacon in the night."_

"Ozpin? Glynda?" Blake said in awe as she looked at her two saviors before her and took off her helmet. They had been revived too just like her?

"Hello Ms. Belladonna. It is good to see you again." Ozpin said slowly as he looked about his broken office. His eyes went to the shattered coffee cup that was on the table before she had flipped it. He let out a small sigh as he leaned on his cane. It looked as if he had modified his cane to also be a scout rifle instead of just a melee weapon.

"Ms. Belladonna it is good to see you alive and well." Glynda stated and then crossed her arms, holding her riding crop in her arms. It looked as if she kept her weapon the same, she did have a sidearm strapped to her leg though.

Blake noticed his sigh and where his eyes had gone. "It's good to see you too, Professor Ozpin and Glynda. Sorry about your coffee mug…" Her eyes went to Glynda and who had a small smile playing on her lips. "

Ozpin smiled softly at her calling him professor again. "Sadly I am no longer your professor, Blake. Beacon was overrun shortly after the darkness came. People fought hard to protect it but to no avail. Now.. You must have many questions Blake but we should be leaving before more Fallen show up."

Blake nodded slowly. She did have many questions. Maybe they knew where the rest of her team was and her friends. Or maybe they could at least point her in the right direction. Her questions would have to wait until they were in a safe place again. "Lead the way."

Ozpin and Glynda nod and then put their helmets back on for the trip back. They gathered in the elevator and pressed the button to go down. They soon arrived at the bottom, the door opened to two dozen Fallen. "Cover now!" Glynda yelled as her and Ozpin stacked up on one side of the elevator and Blake on the other.

Blake looks at the two and counts down from three with her fingers. When she gets to zero she activates her super and immediately started using gambol shroud to slice enemies while she was surrounded by Arc energy. At the same time Glynda stepped out and shot three void shots of her void bow, taking out three of them and anchoring most of the Fallen to the ground. Ozpin popped out from behind her and started shooting with his cane/scout rifle.

Blake's Super soon ran out and she took cover behind a broken piece of wall. The number of Fallen had greatly diminished to just half a dozen left. Ozpin used his semblance and slowed time for him, making it look as if he had moved at lighting speed towards the fallen, he moves between the remaining Fallen at what seems like an impossible speed. He drops them all in an instant.

They all regrouped outside the elevator. "Good work, Ms. Belladonna. I see your fighting skills have not depreciated in the slightest." Ozpin leans on his cane with both hands as he looks at her.

Blake smiled under her helmet although they couldn't see her. "Thank you Prof- I mean Ozpin. I learned from a well-run school. I enjoy seeing you fight as well." She looks down the hallway. "Now we should be going."

Ozpin nodded and they walked down the halls and eventually made it to the entrance of the school. They walked out into the clearing. "Ghost will you get our ships here, please?" Glynda asked her ghost.

"Of course Guardian's." The ghost's female voice said and soon three ships started to make their way to their location.

"We will see you at the Tower, Blake." Glynda says before her ghost transported her to her ship. Ozpin and Blake were both soon in their ships and on the way to the Tower.

 ** _-Law of the Jungle-_**

Soon the three former Hunters and Huntresses were sitting at a table in the lounge at the Tower. All three of them had removed their helmets, Blake's Faunus ears showing. Blake looked between her former headmaster and his assistant. "So. How long have you two been.. Alive again?" It was a strange thing to be asking. She'd been alive for about a month or so now and it still seemed weird.

Ozpin cleared his throat before speaking up. "Glynda and I have been alive for about half a year now. We've been doing our best for the fight against the darkness. I'm sure you are wondering about you team and your friends. I'm afraid I have not seen them yet. Glynda and I don't stay around the tower very often. We are normally on missions."

Blake's eyes dropped as she became saddened. She had really hoped that they would have some answers for her but it seemed she wasn't going to get them. "Yes I was. I've been hoping to find them but I've also been busy with missions. I was supposed to have the day off and was going to use it to look for some answers but then I got roped into this assignment.."

Glynda sighed and looked Blake in the eyes. "Do not lose hope, Blake. It's all we have these days. If they are alive I am certain that you will find them. Ozpin and I will try and do the best we can to help." She leans across the table and hands Blake Ozpin and her own scroll known. Blake did the same and gave them her number.

"Thank you both. I will be in contact with you. If you ever need anything just let me know." Blake stands and looks at the exit. It was late and she needed the rest after the long day she had. Tomorrow... Tomorrow she would look for her teammates.

"You're welcome, Blake. I hope you find what you're looking for." Ozpin stood with a small smile playing on his lips. "Goodbye for now, Ms. Belladonna."

"Goodbye, Ozpin, Glynda." She says before walking out of the lounge and leaving the tower. What a day it had been for her. She was glad to see someone from her past. It had been too long.

Blake walks the streets of the last city, making her way to her apartment. "Well they seemed like nice Guardians." Blake's Ghost spoke up finally.

"Yes. They are good people. I'm glad that I know I'm not alone here anymore. I can lean on them if needed." She smiles then walks the rest of the way in silence. She soon makes it into her apartment and removes her armor and changes into her night wear which consisted of a black pair of shorts and a black tank top.

She enters her bedroom and lets her ghost sit on the night stand. "Good night Guardian." It says before putting itself into sleep mode for the night.

"Goodnight, Ghost." Blake says before crawling into the bed for the night. She lies there, thinking about her team for a while before looking letting sleep take her.

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

A ghost scours the kingdom of Vale. It was looking for a soul to revive so it could help fulfill its purpose. It was trying to find a strong soul to revive so that they could help with the fight even more. It continued its search for a while before finally detecting something. "This one is very powerful…"

The ghost began the revive process, expanding out and then collapsing back into itself with a flash of blue light. "Guardian, time to get up."

The Guardian complied and sat up, her emerald eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"


	7. Black and Yellow

" _Fear is not the thing that should stop you… It should be what tells you something is worth the fear. Without fear, there is no bravery."_

Anthony enters the room with his sisters and friends. A smile is plastered across his face. He was so glad to have Ruby and Weiss back in his life. He missed Ruby a lot and Weiss more than he cared to admit to her. He hands Ruby a small plate of cookies and sits down next to her. "There you go. Just how you like them." He laughs lightly as he watches her eyes widen and she began to pile cookies in her mouth.

"Thanks, Anthony." Ruby said with her mouth full of food which earned a laugh from the group except Weiss who was looking a Ruby disapprovingly but even she couldn't stop from getting a small smile for just a second.

"Ruby slow down you're going to make yourself sick if you don't." Weiss warned with a stern voice, her icy blue eyes watching Ruby closely.

"Aw chill Ice queen." Yang chimed in with a big smirk on his face. "She probably hasn't had them in a long time. I'm guessing you didn't make her any." She looks at Weiss with Lilac eyes filled with happiness.

Weiss turns her head to Yang and scowled slightly but doesn't say anything to the blonde. She turns to Anthony and Destiny with a more serious look on her face. "So none of you guys have heard from Blake or anyone else we know either?"

The room falls quiet for a moment before Destiny speaks. "No… We haven't either. We hoped that when we found you guys that she would be with you too. Or at least team Juniper. I miss them too…" She trails off sadly as she looks around the room.

Weiss sighs sadly then looked up at all of them as Ruby finished her cookies. "Then we should make it a priority to find her and any others."

The others nod in agreement after her statement. Yang seemed particular anxious to find her partner. Anthony put a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "We'll find her."

Yang nods and stands up. "Well it's getting late. We should get some rest. We can look for her tomorrow more. How about in the morning we split up and look around for any clues. I'll go with Weiss and Ruby and Anthony and Destiny can go together."

Ruby jumps up from her seat happily and speeds over to her sister, latching onto her. "Yay! Team RWBY is almost back together!" She smiles happily as she clings to Yang's side. Yang wraps her arms around her sister and pulls her into a bear hug while the others laugh.

Anthony gets up and takes Destiny's hand. "Alright then, we have a plan. Let's rest now. Goodnight everyone." He says and walks off with Destiny to their room while the others say their goodnights and get to bed themselves.

 _ **-Law of the Jungle-**_

The next morning came and slowly everyone woke and made it into the living room after they ate some breakfast. "Alright, time to go look for clues on Blake. So we go in the groups we discussed and then meet back here at four." Anthony said and everyone agreed. "Okay let's go. Be safe and call if you need something."

With that they all split into their groups after making it out the door. Anthony and Destiny went to the Tower to ask around or run into her if they were lucky enough. Soon they arrived and both of them took off their helmets in hopes if Blake comes by she would recognized them. Destiny's white hair blows down her back as she takes off her helmet, Anthony marvels at her beauty, his blue eyes looking into hers. He was infinitely glad to have her with him. He runs a hand through his black hair and smiles at her. "Alright. I'll go talk to Cade again. Maybe we'll be lucky and he can help us again."

Destiny smiles back at him happily. "And I will go talk to the faction leaders to see if they may have seen her here." She kisses his cheek before turning away. "Good luck!" She says before walking away towards the different areas of the tower.

Anthony turns towards the hall of the guardians and starts to walk towards it. He soon enters and looks at the big table the Vanguard mentors are almost always at. Almost, Cade and the other mentors were nowhere to be seen right now. _'Where could they be?'_ Anthony questioned himself inside his head while walking farther into the room. He saw a strange figure in the corner of the room covered by a cloak and it looked as he was made of pure shadows.

The figure turned to Anthony, glowing eyes shown in the darkness of his face. "I am here. It was the Nine that sent me. Do you wish to trade?" his voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Trade?" Anthony seemed cautious around the figure. "You have weapons I see. How much Glimmer?"

"The Nine do not take Glimmer as payment. They use these." Xur held out strange coins to Anthony.

Anthony took out some of the coins that he had and looked at them. I have some… but not enough. I never knew what they were for until now."

Xur looked at the coins he had and shakes his head. "No, the Nine need more for these exotic weapons. They control my movements."

Anthony raised an eyebrow at him but nods. "Alright… do you have anything cheaper than exotics?" Xur thinks for a moment before seeming to nod.

"Yes. I have one. It was reported to have come out of the Vault of Glass. A single surviving guardian pulled it out of there." He held out the hand canon to Anthony and Anthony gave him his coins and took the gun. 'Fatebringer' was engraved on the side of it.

"Alright… Well thanks…" Anthony turned away and began to walk off. Xur gave a simple goodbye as he walked away back into the courtyard of the tower. Now what was he to do with Cade being gone?

He wanders around looking for Destiny. He ended up near the New Monarchy faction's leader. He spotted Destiny talking to him and waited for her to be done. Soon she turned around and started to walk towards Anthony. "Anything?" Anthony asked hopefully.

She shakes her head and sighs lightly. "No nothing, none of the faction leaders have seen her or they think at least. Any luck with Cade?" She looked up into his blue eyes.

"No… He doesn't seem to be here. None of the Vanguard Mentors are here which is very unusual." He shrugs and starts to walk towards the hanger with her. "Hopefully the others are having better luck."

 _ **-Law of the Jungle-**_

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang set out into the city, looking for any sign of Blake. They entered many shops and asked around. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack but they had to try. "Blaaaaakkkkeee!" Ruby yelled out as they walked the streets. "Where are you Blake..?"

Yang wrapped an arm around her sister and continued to walk. She had a deep longing to see her partner now more than ever. If she was alive Yang would never give up on finding her.

Weiss sighed lightly as they had no luck finding their teammate so far. She too missed her Faunus friend. She wanted to find her other teammate so they could all finally be together again.

The group walked for a little more before Ruby perked up when she saw something. "Look!" Ruby pointed to a nearby bookstore. "What are the chances that Blake still has her old habits?" Ruby smiled happily and pulled the two along.

"Great idea Ruby!" Yang said and ran with her. Hope started to fill her heart again as they ran to the store.

"Excellent theory, Ruby, and with the limited amount of books there isn't many bookstores open still." Weiss said simply as they went into the store. The store had a small lounge where people could sit and read but right now it was currently empty. "Let's ask the shopkeeper if she has been here."

They walked up to the front counter and approached a woman. "Hello, my name is Kira. How may I help you?" She asked with a happy smile on her face.

Yang put her hands on the counter and looked at the girl. "Well we are looking for someone… And we think she may have come here at one point or another. She's got black hair, cat ears, amber eyes, and her name is Blake… Ring any bells?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Kira immediately nods. "Yes I know Blake. She is one of our best and most frequent customers here. You are friends of hers?" She asked.

Joy filled the girls and smiles immediately came to all of their faces. "Yes we are her friends. She was a part of our team in our old life. Do you know where to find her by chance?" Yang asked.

"Just a moment." Kira left and went to the back room for a moment before coming back out. "Yes here it is. Her address where we ship books on occasion." She looks a bit worried. "I'm not supposed to do this but I'll give it to you three if you keep it a secret... You seem genuine enough to me."

They all nod and Yang takes the paper and reads it. "Our lips are sealed tight. Thank you." She turns around and lets the other see paper that shows Blake's address. "Well let's get going!" Yang ran out of the store and proceeded down the correct street towards the address.

"Yang, wait up!" Weiss yelled before running with Ruby out the store to follow the fiery blonde who was in a full sprint to find her partner as fast as she could.

The three ran for a while, stopping every so often to check their directions. Yang was excited, happy, and thrilled. She could not wait to see her partner again. She hoped she would be there when they got to her address. Soon they arrived outside the apartment building. Yang opened the door and ran inside to the room that was listed as Blake's. She stood outside the door and took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. She waited quietly as she could hear Ruby and Weiss coming up the stairs, Weiss's heels clicked loudly on the stone. After a few seconds of nothing from the other side of the door Yang knocked again, louder this time. She was about to turn back away and give up when the door opened slowly and there stood a half asleep Blake. "Y-Yang?" She says softly as Yang jumps at Blake and takes her to the ground in a hug. "Uhh Yang… Is this a dream?"

Yang responded by pinching Blake's arm. "Nope it's not a dream." Yang keeps her in her arms as small tears of joy run down her face. "I missed you so much…" Yang said softly as Ruby and Weiss stepped into the doorway. "Don't leave me again…"

Blake nods slowly while she returns Yang's hug. "I missed you too… And I don't plan to ever again… I promise." Blake looks up at Ruby and Weiss and smiles softly. "Hey guys." She sniffles. "It's good to see you again."

Ruby and Weiss look at each other before turning and joining the two on the floor and hugging her. "It's good to see you too. We've been looking for you for a little while now." Weiss explains as Ruby buries herself into Blake's side.

"Well now we have found each other… And we can be a family again…" Blake says softly tears fall down her face which Yang brushes off softly.

Yang perks up. "Oh. We need to tell Anthony and Destiny." She says and lifts Blake up to her feet as Weiss and Ruby also stand.

"Yeah they would want to know you are alright." Ruby said excitedly. "Let's go!" She begins to walk out with Weiss. Yang and Blake stay back for a moment. Yang gives Blake another hug. "I'm so glad to have you back…"

"So am I Yang… Let's get going now though. We can talk more later." And with that they walked out of the room together to catch up with the others and go back home.


End file.
